Flamewing's Destiny
by So Cheesy
Summary: Flamewing never expected this, to be apart of a future so large, to be apart of a prophecy. But, she isn't going through it alone, she has friends. Flintfoot, Riverstorm, Skywing, and Greenclaw. But there's always a villain, and Sootcloud isn't exactly the hero. Flamewing needs to save the clan, but she's lost, and the dark clouds are rolling in.
1. The Ceremony

-There are many things to explore in this clan of Oak, but we have to start early, but not too early. Just back when a certain little kitten was born. Her name, was Flamekit.-

* * *

"Hey! No fair Sootkit, you were leader last time!" Flamekit, a fiery furred she cat with white paws, muzzle, and underbelly hissed. Sootkit, a tri-colored she cat puffed out her chest.

"Of course! I am a much better leader than you!" She mocked. Flamekit growled, and stalked away.

"Then I don't want to play!" She bounded out of the den, but was pulled back by her mother, Treeclimber.

"Now now, Flamekit. You have to look nice for your apprentice ceremony." She purred softly, beginning to clean Flamekit. Pouting, she sat down, and allowed her mom to continue. Then, Riverkit, a deep blue-ish gray tom, padded over. He shook his head, laughing softly.

"Flamekit, look at you. Looking all nice and clean for today." He said as Treeclimber finished cleaning her. Treeclimber nudged Flamekit forward.

"Remember Flamekit, don't get dirty!" She meowed, and went back to the nursery, watching Flamekit from the shadows. Blushing inwardly at what Riverkit said, her tail flicked.

"Wha- What?" She stuttered. "But, but of course! I become an apprentice today!" She puffed out her chest, covering her embarrassment. She looked up at the highrock eagerly, wishing that Eaglestar would call all the cats for her ceremony.

He flicked his ear, his eyes glittering. "Don't forget, I become an apprentice too." He pointed out. "I'm also glad that we don't have to deal with Sootkit for a while." He angled his ears towards Sootkit, who was currently making goggly eyes at Greenpaw. "And Greenpaw becomes a Warrior."

Flamekit nodded. "Well I-" She was cut off, when suddenly Eaglestar jumped up onto the high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock." He voice rang out, and all the cats who weren't already beneath the highrock padded out, and gathered below. Sootkit bounded forward, but was pulled back by Stormpelt.

"Not today, another day will be your day." She said softly. Sootkit glared at Flamekit, and stalked back into the nursery. Flamekit returned her gaze back at Eaglestar, oh so eager.

"I, Eaglestar, leader of Oakclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Greenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She looked down at Greenpaw.

"I do" He nodded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Greenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Greenclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Oakclan." Greenclaw stepped forward, licked Eaglestar's shoulder as she rested her muzzle on his head, and stepped back, the black warrior's eyes full of happiness.

The clan called out, their voices reaching up into the sky. "Greenclaw! Greenclaw! Greenclaw!" Eaglestar flicked her tail, silencing the clan.

She nodded. "Now, I also have some more news. Flamekit, Riverkit, step forward." The two cats did as they were told, and proudly padded forward. "Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Greenclaw. I hope Greenclaw will pass down all he knows on to you."

The leader calls up the Greenclaw. "Greenclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be brave and understanding. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Greenclaw touched noses with Flamepaw softly.

"I will make you the greatest Warrior there is." He purred, pulling away.

Eaglestar nodded. "Riverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw. Your mentor will be Adderstripe. I hope Adderstripe will pass down all he knows on to you."

The leader calls up the Adderstripe, the toms eyes gleaming with pride.

"Adderstripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Shadowheart, and you have shown yourself to be strong and patint. You will be the mentor of Riverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her/him." Adderstripe padded forward to touch noses with Riverpaw, pulling back to stand next to the apprentice.

"Flamepaw! Riverpaw! Flamepaw! Riverpaw!" Every cat called out, all except for Sootkit, who sourly watched from the nursery. Eaglestar flicked her tail.

"Meeting dismissed." She said, bounding down from the high rocks.

* * *

(Wow! Lots written this chapter, and I don't intend to stop any time soon! Thanks for reading, and a review would be great!)


	2. First Day Exploring

Flamepaw bounded over to Greenclaw. "Wow! You're my mentor! I never expected that!" She sucked in the air. "When do we go training?" She bounced up and down.

Greenclaw shook his head, chuckling. "Well, first, we're going to go explore the territory." He padded out of camp, signaling his tail for Flamepaw to follow. She bolted after him, as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt as if someone was glaring at her, and she froze. Whipping her head around, she saw Sootkit glaring at her from the shadows, and she was sure that if looks could kill, she would be dead by now. She looked forward, and decided she would ignore her, bounding after Greenclaw.

"How big is the territory?" She piped up as she leaped over a mossy root. They began to pad up a hill, the trees beginning to thin out. The top of the hill was bare, and they stopped as soon as they reached the top. "Well, we have a large territory. But we only have the third largest territory. Talonclan has the largest, but that's only because they began to steal ours." He explained, flicking his ear.

Flamepaw leaned in, listening intently. "Why don't we take our land back?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to see how far the horizon stretched. Greenclaw glanced down at the she cat.

"We are. Slowly but surely. Many battles have been waged over the land, but the other clans have helped. I guess they don't want to lose any territory either, so they'll help stop them before the eventually take over the entire forest." He motioned his tai across the sky. He angled his ears towards the the pine trees. "Over there is Fogclan. They hunt in the marshes, and attack early in the morning, when fog blocks our vision." He angled his ears towards a large field. "That's Prairieclan. They attack with speed." He looked over at Flamepaw. "And those rivers over there is where Talonclan is."

Flamepaw's eyes glittered with excitement. "Wow! Talonclan better watch out, because I'll send them running!" She boasted, puffing her chest out.

"Of course, especially because I'm your mentor." Greenclaw teased. He lead the way down the hill, and when Flamepaw turned around, she could just see Adderstripe and Riverpaw reach the top. She turned back to Greenclaw when he began to speak. "Now I'm going to teach you how to hunt." Be nodded, and dropped down into a crouch. Flamepaw followed, copying as close she could. "Very good, but lower your tail, it's basically saying, 'I'm over here'. So keep it low." He instructed.

Flamepaw lowered her tail, concetrated. "Like this?" She asked. Greenclaw nodded.

"Now, draw each paw forward carefully, and make sure you watch where you're going so you don't step on any leaves or twigs." He demonstrated, crawling forward. Flamepaw followed, watching the ground carefully. "Good. Now, pounce." He leaped forward, his outstretched paws unsheathed and landing first. Wiggling her behind, she leaped, and landed right next him.

"I did it!" She purred. Greenclaw nodded.

"Good! Now, open your mouth and see if you can scent anything." Flamepaw opened her mouth, closing her eyes.

"I smell... Cats, and a pigeon." She nodded, opening her eyes. Greenclaw flicked his tail, instructing her to go catch it. She crawled forward, and saw the bird pecking at the ground. She pounceed and killed it with a swift bite. Greenclaw padded forward, startling Flamepaw.

"Very good! Your first try too!" He purred. "Now, let's go back to camp to rest. We can explore more tomorrow." He walked back to camp, waiting for Flamepaw to catch up. She grabbed the bird, and bounded over, almost tripping over the wing. They padded into camp, the sky blood red as the sun sank into the horizon.

Riverpaw bounded over to Flamepaw as she dropped the pigeon into the fresh kill pile. "Wow! Did you catch that!" He asked, his eyes wide. Sootkit stalked over, glaring at Flamepaw.

"Of course she didn't. Greenclaw caught it and then had Flamepaw carry it back to camp." She snorted, rolling her eyes. Flamepaw narrowed her eyes, and was about to reply until Greenclaw padded over.

"Actually Sootkit, Flamepaw caught that on her first try." He pointed out, casting an approving glance at Flamepaw.

Wrinkling her nose, Sootkit padded away. "Whatever." She sniffed, angrily stalking into the nursery. Riverpaw and Flamepaw shared a confused glance, but they shrugged it off.

Greenclaw nudged Flamepaw with his paw. "Well then, you should go get some rest, so you'll be fully rested for tomorrow." He pointed out. Adderstripe trotted over.

"You too Riverpaw." He said, a soft look in his eyes. Riverpaw nodded, and bounded over to Flamepaw, who was walking into the Apprentice's den.

"Goodnight Flamepaw." He muttered, curling up into a ball.

"Goodnight Riverpaw." She wrapped a tail around her nose, snuggling close. They let the darkness over take her, falling asleep. Flintpaw, a light brown tom, padded inside, gently stepping over the others. He looked down softly at Flamepaw. He curled up next to her, purring softly.

* * *

(Well then... Looks like Flintpaw likes Flamepaw, but what about Riverpaw? A review would be highly appreciated!)


	3. Battle Training With Sootpaw

Flamepaw stretched, her body uncurling. It had been a moon since she became an apprentice, and Sootpaw became an apprentice as well. Her mentor, Crowfang, would often go to Flamepaw and ask how she ever handled living with her. She padded out of the apprentice's den, and bounded over to Flintpaw.

"Good morning!" She purred, picking a shrew from the freshkill pile. She dropped the shrew next to Flintpaw, and began to dig in.

"Morning." He nodded cheerfully. He began to wash himself, ignoring the glares Riverpaw was shooting at him at he left the camp with Adderstripe. "What kind of training are you going to go do today?" He asked between licks.

Done eating, Flamepaw sat up, licking her jaws. "Battle training. Greenclaw said we're going to be practicing moves all day today. I can't wait!" She said happily. Sootpaw paced over, flicking Flamepaw's nose in the process.

"You're not worthy of Greenclaw's attention. I don't know why he even bothers trying to train you. You would never be able to win a fight." She snorted, rolling her eyes. Flamepaw flattened her ears, and she was about to say something until Greenclaw padded out of the Warrior's den.

"Well well, I'm proud." He purred, padding towards the group of apprentices. "Are you ready for battle training Flamepaw? Oh and Sootpaw," He turned towards the other she cat.

She leaned in close, her eyes sparkling. "Yes Greenstar?" She asked excitedly. Flamepaw rolled her eyes at the googly eyed apprentice.

"You and Flamepaw will be dueling today." He nodded. He was happy for Flamepaw, because he saw the way Sootpaw treated Flamepaw, and he thought it was finally time for her to assert her place. "And Flintpaw, your mentor, Heronwing said you two would go hunting today." He nodded, and padded over to the entrance of the camp.

"Great!" Flamepaw said excitedly, jumping up onto her paws. "See you later Flintpaw!" She waved her tail in goodbye, and bounded over to Greenclaw's side. Flintpaw waved his tail goodbye, and he went back to washing himself.

Sootpaw rolled her eyes, walking over to Greenclaw and Flamepaw. "You're going down, kittypet." She hissed to Flamepaw, her lips drawn back into a snarl. Greenclaw heard, and gently cuffed Sootpaw over the ears.

"Silent! And say you're sorry." He growled, angling his ears towards Flamepaw.

Sootpaw flattened her ears, muttered her apology, and stayed silent the entire walk to the training hollow. When they finally reached, Greenclaw sat on the edge of the clearing.

"Now remember, sheath you claws, and if there's any blood-" Sootpaw cut in.

"Yeah, we know. Don't worry!" She waved her tail, and dropped into an offensive crouch. Flamepaw did the same, and they began to circle each other. Sootpaw leaped forward, screeching a battle cry. She bowled over Flamepaw, a huge dust cloud covering the two she cats. Greenclaw stood up, alarmed, but he sat back down once the dust cleared and he saw Flamepaw rearing up on her back paws and slamming down on top of Sootpaw. Sootpaw writhered beneath Flamepaw, and eventually went limp. "Fine! Fine! I give up!" She growled.

Flamepaw released her grip, and sat down. "I won!" She puffed out her chest triumphantly. Greenclaw padded over, resting his tail on Flamepaw's shoulder.

"Well done. Now," He began. "We're going to all practice some moves."

-This went on all day, training and dueling. Flamepaw won most of the battles, and that didn't exactly put Sootpaw in a good mood-

Flamepaw padded back into camp, her muscles aching. Groaning, she grabbed a squirrel and slammed down on the ground outside the apprentices den. Riverpaw padded out, letting out a mrrow of amusement. "You sat down petty loudly!" He laughed.

Flamepaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm super tired. Today was only fighting and training with Sootpaw." She groaned, swiping her tongue over her jaw.

"Oh..." Riverpaw nodded, understanding. "So, are you too tired to go for a walk with me? Maybe go hunting?" He asked politely, glancing side ways to see if Flintpaw was near, but only Kestrelpaw, a ginger she cat with brown spots, was in line of sight.

She thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I can go for a walk, as long as its not with Sootpaw!" She laughed, her eyes glittering. The two cats walked out of camp, enjoying the crisp night air. "Let's not stray too far from the camp, we don't know if any of the other clan cats are planning anything." She pointed out. Riverpaw nodded in agreement, and opened his jaws to see if he could scent anything.

"Hm... I can't smell anything." He frowned. "But that's OK. I went hunting today any way." He reasoned. They walked on in silence, until it became so late they had to go back.

When they reached camp, Flamepaw reached up and licked Riverpaw on the cheek. "Thanks for the walk, that was fun." She purred, padding into the apprentices den to get some sleep.

Fintpaw's jaw dropped open on seeing Flamepaw lick Riverpaw. Glaring at the tom, he stalked off, into the apprentices den.

* * *

Wow, I keep writing today! Well, next chapter wont be focused around Flamepaw. It will be around Sootpaw and her decent into evil. Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Sootpaw's Secret Meeting

Once the camp was empty, Sootpaw darted out of the apprentice's den, and out of camp. She bounded along the edge of the territory, looking for a black and white pelt.

"Sootpaw! Over here!" She froze, hearing hissing from the shadows. She looked around, and saw a white tail poking out of a bush on the edge of the territory. She crawled in, relieved to see Cloudpaw.

"Are the others going to be here tonight?" She whispered, her gaze darting around.

Cloudpaw shook his head. "No, but I'll meet them tomorrow night on the other side of the territory. Now tell me, what's your special plan?"

Sootpaw shook her pelt, the branches that were caught in her fur releasing. "It's Flamepaw, that she cat from the gathering." She flattened her ears. "I want her dead."

Cloudpaw gasped, then shook his head. "Why did I expect any less?" He returned his gaze to Sootpaw. "And why, exactly, do you want her dead?"

Sootpaw frowned. "The prophecy you mouse brain! The one I heard Willowshine mumbling about in her sleep!" She hissed, resisting the urge to hit him.

"Oh that's right! Now, how do you plan on killing her." He asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, I'm not quite sure..." She mumbled, going into deep thought.

Cloudpaw rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot you've only just been made an apprentice. You aren't the smartest of things." He snorted, but stopped when Sootpaw lashed at him.

"Shut up!" She hissed, her lips curling into a snarl. "I'll need your and the the other's help. I can't do this by myself, especially when Riverpaw and Flintpaw are always trying to impress her." She flicked her tail angrily. "They won't leave her side."

"How about running away and making our own clan?" He suggested, not really thinking about what he said.

Sootpaw shrank back, blown away by his ridiculous idea. "That's the worst idea I have ever heard!" She hissed.

Cloudpaw raised his tail defensively. "Woah, woah. Ok, I get it, you don't like that idea. But do you have any clue on what to do?" He asked, pointing out they both didn't know what to do.

Sootpaw shook her head. "No, I don't. But I'm sure Ravenpaw or Icepaw will know what to do."" She thought. "But not Tigerpaw for sure. He's way too over his head to actually say something smart. But that's what makes him so manipulative." She laughed, her voice honeyed with niceness, but it was niceness you shouldn't trust.

Cloudpaw nodded, and then looked behind him. "We should go, before any one realizes we're gone. I'll see you in two sunrises." He got up, and without an answer from Sootpaw, darted away, his tail disappearing into the undergrowth. Sootpaw stood up, and bounded back to camp, curling up in her nest and falling asleep before any one could tell she was gone.

_'Soon.'_ She thought. _'Soon.'_

* * *

I loved typing this, it was so exciting! Thanks for reading, and please do leave a review!


	5. Badger Attack

Skypaw, Flamepaw's older sister padded into camp. She had just finished hunting with her mentor, and she couldn't wait to go rest for the night. But she wont, because something amazing was about to happen. She slinked into the apprentice's den, and prodded Flamepaw.

"Flamepaw! Wake up! Its my Warrior ceremony!" Hearing these words, Flamepaw shot up from where she was sleeping, and bolted out of her den just in time to see Eagelstar jump onto the high rock. Skypaw slowly padded out of the den, and went to go sit in front of the highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock!" Her voice rang out, even though everyone was already gathered. "Skypaw, step forward." She commanded, pride twinkling in her eyes. Skypaw walked forward, trying to hide the spring in her step. Eaglestar nodded, then proceeded. "I, Eaglestar, leader of OakClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Eaglestar paused for a moment, sweeping her gaze across the clan.

"Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Skypaw nodded, determination laced in with her words.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skywing. StarClan honors your courage and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of OakClan." She rested her muzzle on Skywing's head as she licked her shoulder. She pulled back, waiting to see the reaction of her clan.

Flamepaw was the first to raise her muzzle, and everyone else joined in. "Skywing! Skywing! Skywing!"

Eaglestar flicked her tail, and bounded down the high rock. "Meeting dismissed!" She began to go to her den, until Rosefrost scrambled in, yowling alarms. "Badger!" She cried out, earning gasps from the entire clan.

Sootpaw slinked towards the edge of the clearing, smirking. "Perfect." She muttered under herself. She perked her ears up, hearing large crashing noises coming from right outside the camp. The black and white creature lumbered into camp, swiping left and right at cats.

Skywing and Flamepaw ran towards the badger together, their battle cries ringing out. Flamepaw latched herself onto it's shoulder, seeing a flash of gray-blue-ish pelt already scrambling on top of its back.

"Riverpaw!" She gasped before trying to sink her teeth into the badgers shoulder. Skywing lashed at its muzzle, hissing at spitting. It shook Flamepaw off, the apprentice rolling away and slamming into a near by tree. Groaning in pain, she tried staggering up, her legs quivering. Buzzardclaw, the deputy, was trapped underneath the badger's claws, only to be thrown into the nearest rock. Flamepaw struggled to throw herself back into the battle, her lips curled back into a snarl.

"Oof!" She groaned as she felt her side being rammed into. Something grabbed her by the scruff, and pulled her under a bush. "Sootpaw?" She asked wearily.

Sootpaw said nothing, and she raised an unsheathed paw, ready to slam it down onto Flamepaw's head. Yipping, Flamepaw scrambled backwards. "What are you doing?" She screeched, but had no time to answer as she heard Riverpaw cry out. Bolting out of the undergrowth, she gripped the Badger's hind leg with her jaw, feeling her teeth connect with bone.

"Back off!" Eaglestar screeched, biting into the badger's neck. It let out a deep cry, and fell limp. All the cats scrambled to get off, wheezing and whimpering.

Flamepaw swept her gaze around, and the only cat that wasn't moving was, "Buzzardclaw!" She wailed, running over to the limp deputy's body. Eaglestar padded over, a solemn look in her eyes.

"He's gone." She sat next to him, her head hung low.

That night, when Buzzardclaw had already been buried, Eaglestar sadly jumped up onto the high rock. She said no words to gather the cats, as all of the cats had already gathered. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Oakclan is Greenclaw." She announced, the only emotion showing was her pride for Greenclaw.

The black Warrior's eyes widened. He dipped his head, "Thank you Eaglestar. I shall serve the clan to my fullest potential." He said, every word littered with happiness.

"Greenclaw! Greenclaw! Greenclaw!" The clan called out, new happiness arising out of Buzzardclaw's death.

Flamepaw slinked over to Sootpaw, her eyes narrowed. "You," she growled. "Why did you try to kill me during the battle." She wrinkled her nose.

Sootpaw's eyes widened. "What? No! I was just... Er, trying to wake you up! Yeah, because I thought you were dead." She glanced away, shuffling her paws. Flamepaw gave a disbelieving look, and then stalked away to go congratulate Greenclaw.

Sootpaw sighed, padding away into the Apprentice's den. "Too close."

* * *

Woo! I plan on maybe having a certain someone(s) become a warrior the next chapter, just to speed things along. But, there are still many things that need to be resolved, and I still am coming up with ideas! Please leave a review, so I can maybe improve my writing!


End file.
